The New Guy
by JanelleIsBae
Summary: A new guy transfers to the school. Well, Lucas gets jealous. But, wait.. Lucas knows him? The new guy.. Why does he want Riley for his own? Read To Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

*Riley's POV*

Riley was doodling in her notebook when she heard someone say, "Hey Riles." When Riley looked up, Maya was in front of her. "Maya!" Riley hugged Maya and Maya tried to back away.

"So, do you wanna go see a movie after school?" Asks Maya.

"I don't know if my dad's gonna agree." Riley looked at her dad who was staring at Lucas, who was staring at Riley.

Lucas waved at Riley with his ever so handsome smile.

Riley reluctantly waved back and looked at her dad who was tearing up paper with a raged face on.

He took a deep breath and said, "Okay class, today we will be learning about the Vietnam war."

Everyone groaned except Farkle who said, "Yay."

"Okay, who can tell me-"

Just when he was talking, a guy came in the class.

He looked amazing, his eyes were as blue as the beautiful lakes. His hair, was the color of wood on a tree.

"Hello Mr. Matthew's, I'm George Derekson. I transferred here from Austin, Texas." He gave a smile to The teacher and winked at Riley.

Riley looked the normally cool Maya and said,

"Woah, hottie alert!"

It was an hour, and the bell finally rung.

"Okay class, wrap up." Said Mr. Matthews.

George walked up to Riley and asked,

"Hey I was wondering if you can give a tour of the place.

You look like amazing by the way."

Riley froze but gave her crazy smile, "Yes! I mean yeah, I guess."

"Great! See you later!" He walked off with a smile and winked at Lucas who was watching the conversation.

Lucas looked at Riley with a fake smile.

You could tell he wasn't happy.

Lucas walked away.

What did she do?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I Didn't make this earlier!

i write Stories on y iPad because its easier, but it cracked so im on the computer.

Before you read follow my Social Media:

Twitter: Janelle_Littana

Instagram: Janelle_030

BTW i started watching Boy Meets World, and Cory's teacher's full name is George Feeny.

The Characters name is George, and i did't know that before, SORRY!

Oh! And Thanks So Much to all the followers! I really appreciate the supporters!

Maybe i'll call you Bae's..

Lucas' POV

Lucas lay on his bed. Thinking about the things he could've done with Riley if he weren't afraid to ask her out.

It was almost like a day dream.

Lucas just sighed and closed his eyes.

The thing was, his friends had no idea that Lucas knew George.

Back when he lived in Texas, he and George were best friends.

George was a nice guy, but after his girlfriend broke up with him, he was heartbroken.

He wouldn't even look at Lucas..

Lucas always thought about what he did... But it never came to him.

George's girlfriends name was Lynn Bogster. George had a crush on her ever since 3rd grade.

Rumor had it Lynn liked Lucas. When Lucas tried to joke or tease George about it, he would always take it seriously.

Lucas couldn't bear to see his best friend get so mad over that little thing, that he stopped.

Lucas thought about what could've happened during Lynn and Georges break up..

Lucas quickly opened his eyes.

He knew exactly what George was going to do.

He ran out of the house.

Not seeing George climb up his window and in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

I just read the reviews. You guys really like it!

I decided to make Chapter 3!

Please remember to share it with your friends!

I will try to post more!

Social Media:

Twitter: Janelle_Littana

Instagram: Janelle_030

Riley's POV

Riley lay on her bed, she wondered what could've happened if she hadn't agreed to show George around.

_Okay, it't just being nice, just being nice._. she thought

Her phone beeped and George had texted her.

_Wait, does being nice include giving them your phone number? _She thought again.

She put her face in her pillow in frustration. What should she do.

She heard a knock on the window, she thought it was Maya, but it turned out to be Lucas.

"Hey Lucas.. It's 7:00 pm. What are you doing outside so late?" Riley asked.

"7:00? Oh.. are you tired?" He asked concerned.

Riley tried not to blush from his cute serious face.

"No- I mean Yes- um.." Riley blushed.

Lucas just smiled, "You can go to sleep, we'll talk later."

Riley smiled and shut the window.

_Good, Lucas still gave her that beautiful smile._

Lucas' POV

Lucas ate his breakfast quickly and said, "Bye, Mom, Bye dad!"

He ran to school and sat at the bench to rest.

He thought about tat blue stain by his window he got when he came back from Riley's apartment.

He stood up to see people were staring at the building, what was happening?

He ran to where everyone was looking.

On the wall read,

NO ONE LIKES SCHOOL!

GO TO MY NEW WEBSITE (Sorry about the weird website name..)

JOIN MY TEAM!

- Lucas Friar

And it was written in blue.. with a spray can that was a bag with other things that belonged to Lucas.

But Lucas coud'nt stop thinking about how the spraying, looked exactly like how Lucas had shown George how to do..

It was all a Big Scandal.

I'll make the next chapter longer!


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks_ For The Support!

I am sorry about not updating sooner!

I have been so busy with school and other activities.

Right now in real life, there is a big scandal so that's 1 reason!

Enjoy!

P.s If you are a 39 Clues fan i will be making a new series about that so stay tuned!

Twitter: Janelle_Littana

Instagram: Janelle_030

Lucas's POV

Lucas sat in front of the principles desk, tapping his right foot constantly on the brownish-grayish carpet.

Lucas was not a, "I'm always in trouble" kid. He excelled in everything. He didn't want to tell his parents what had happened.

His cheek's were hot, and his hands were clammy.

He heard a click behind him and turned around, and instead of the principle stood his teacher.

Mr. Matthews

Riley's POV

She stood and looked at the words sprayed on the school.

How could _Lucas_ do this? And Why?

She sighed and stared at it.

She sat down on the bench not noticing Maya sit down with her.

"Woah, Cowboy's Jealous?" She said with a face that looked like.. wait.. pity?

"I don't know why! He has nothing to worry about. Its- It's just-" She stopped herself.

"What is it Riles?" Maya asked.

"He's been acting really weird." Said Riley.

"Last night he came to my room at 7:00. He was about to tell me something but..

he like changed his mind last second." Riley said looking at Maya.

Maya replied, "Maybe the guy worries about you. Don't worry." She gave Riley a small elbowing and put her arm around her Best Friend.

"Hey. You shouldn't worry, cowboy's are strong. He can manage." Maya reassured her.

But Riley wasn't so sure. She stared at the wall until it was time to get to her class.

And then she remembered, she'd give a tour to George today

Lucas's POV

"Mr Matthews? I Thought i would be talking to the Principle.." Lucas said.

Mr. Matthews frowned, "What? You had a speech planned out to get you out of this one?"

"Well, Your not getting out of this one."

"Sir! It wasn't me!" Complained the Texan. "It has George Derekson written ALL over it!"

Corey (Mr. Matthews) sat in the principles chair.

"Well actually in _actuality (Author coughs *Hint, Hint* Atticus) It has Lucas Friar written all over it, but.."_

He paused, "What do you mean.." He asked suspiciously

Lucas sighed, "Sir.. you better relax yourself. This is a long story."

And So, Lucas began the story.. but STILL not noticing the crack in the closet, which George (I was about to write Feeny) Derekson

Was in.

ENJOY! Tell your friends that like GMW about this!


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas' POV

Lucas explained everything to Mr. Matthews. To how the boys met, to the end of there friendship. "It sounds a lot like he's getting back at you." He said. "What? Why?" Asked Lucas. "His girlfriend probably liked you. That's why she left him. He's mad that she left for you." Continued Cory. "But.. how is he going to get back at me?" Lucas wondered. "I think.. he knows that you like my daughter obviously. So, he's trying to take her away from you." Said Mr. Matthews. "Then I have to find Riley! I have to.." Lucas stopped and stood up. And ran out the door. Not caring about his teacher telling him to stop. He was going to make it right with Riley.

Lucas heard the alarm go off for a fire. The sprinklers let on out water. He saw classes and people in lines running out the school. Fire alarm? He spotted Maya and grabbed her shoulder, "Watch it cowboy!" Said Maya. "Where's Riley?" Asked Lucas. Maya started "She's okay don't worry abou-" "Tell me!" Yelled Lucas. "Haven't seen her. She said she'd use the bathroom, but she didn't come back." Shivered Maya. He let go and ran. Where could Riley possibly- "Mmmm! Mmmm!" What? He looked around and opened the closet door. There was Riley tied and and had gape over her mouth. "Riles.." He cut the ropes with scissors and took of the tape. "There was this guy.. His name was Jack! He asked me to show him to history class and then he shoved me in the closet.." She said. "It's okay." Said Lucas hugging her. He explained to her everything. And she nodded and asked questions. They sat in the closet, the couldn't get out. The closet door was locked. Lucas didn't handstand how you could get locked inside when you can come back in. You couldn't even lock it! She put her head on his shoulder. He looked at her dark brown eyes, and her long beautiful hair. But what caught his attention, was her heart. She was kind and probably bathed in sweetness. "Riley.. There's something I need to tell you." He couldn't look her in the eye. "Peter since we met.. I fell in love with you. You always an amazing smile. You are always kind. You are a great friend, but I want to be more." He got the urge to look her straight in the eyes. "I love you." She smiled and gave him a hug.

Well. Lucas and Riley went on an amazing date, and asked Riley to be his girlfriend. Derek was suspended for hiring a random 13 year old to set the fire alarm. And the police found out that Derek was the one who damaged school property. Cory found the goodness in Lucas and finally liked him. Riley and Lucas were two-peas in a pod. Lucas was glad he'd told Riley everything.


End file.
